Stays in Mexico
by starzcrossed
Summary: Hermione is on vacation in Mexico and runs in to Draco Malfoy. Rated R just in case.
1. 1

A/N: I hope you like it. I heard the song Stays in Mexico by Toby Keith and knew that this would be a great story line for Draco and Hermione.

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and Toby Keith owns the song Stays In Mexico.

Stays In Mexico

Hermione was on a vacation with her friend Ginny. Ginny had disappeared as soon as the two checked in to the hotel in Cancun. Hermione didn't have a clue where the younger woman was. However, knowing Ginny, she was off to let her wild side out, since her seven older brothers usually kept her in line back in England.

Hermione sighed. She was a little mad that Ginny ditched her. How could she have fun when her best friend was gone? Hermione looked down at her left hand. She smiled at the rock that was on it. She would be back in Ron Weasley's arms in a few days. However, she was in Mexico. She was going to have as much fun as she could before her wedding at the end of the month.

Hermione pulled on a pair of tight hip hugging jeans, and a very low cut blood red halter top that showed her breasts at their best. She didn't do anything about her bushy hair, after all, the sex hair look was in this summer and she couldn't be happier with how easy styling her hair had become. She pulled on her black cowgirl boots. She applied mascara and eye liner to bring out her already big eyes, and on her lips she put the same blood red color as her top.

_Tonight you aren't going to worry about anything or anyone. You are going to have the time of your life. That's why you are on vacation after all,_ Hermione smiled to her self. If she said so herself she would have said she looked damned sexy.

She grabbed some money and the key to the room and headed for the closest bar.

Hermione walked into a country bar about two blocks away from her hotel. The country thing was always a good way to kick off the night. The music and atmosphere had something in it that always made her loosen up. Being a little wild in Mexico was a must.

She ordered a beer and winked at the hot bartender. The song blaring over the speakers where bewitching her hips to of their own will, so she made her way through the crowd to the smoky dance floor.

Hermione rocked back and forth in sync with the music. She had the men in the bar mesmerized. In about four beers she had danced with half the men there. She never noticed the eyes of some blonde man watching her ever move.

_His name was Draco,  
Her name was Hermione,  
_

Draco watched some hot sinorita dance with all the other shmucks in the place. He had decided someone that looked and moved like her he would have to have. He was not going to let her leave with any of the other land sharks in the bar. As Draco made his way to the hot mama he realized that that bushy headed woman was familiar. He couldn't believe that he knew her Granted it had been five years since he saw her last. He was sure this woman was none other than Hermione Granger.

Moving up to Hermione as she moved her hips that made his imagination run alarmingly fast. He came up behind her. Draco moved with her and felt her get closer. She smiled as she turned to face the unknown dance partner. The thought of her possible reaction was exciting him more than just a little. The challenge of getting her to leave with him tonight was going to be fun.

_They started dancing and it got real hot,  
_

Hermione's smile dipped when she made eye contact with someone she thought she'd never see again. Steel grey eyes and platinum blonde hair that went amazingly well with the smirk that Draco Malfoy was known for almost scared her. It confused her seeing that he came up to her willingly and the fact that she happened to run in to him half a world away from where she'd seen him last.

"Draco Malfoy don't ruin my—"

"I won't ruin anything, Hermione. Don't use my last name; I'm on vacation."

"But you—"

"Shut up and dance. That's all I want."

Hermione did as she was told. What could a dance hurt? She wanted to have fun and Draco moved pretty damned good.

Draco put a hand on her hip to pull her closer to him and as the next song played their last names and heritage was forgotten in the beat of the music. As the music got louder and faster they got closer pressing and teasing each other. Draco's hands slipped from her hips to the ass pockets of her jeans Hermione's hands found their way to Draco's chest of there own free will and worked their way down ward.

The thing that mattered to them was that the music never stopped. They were in Mexico to have a good time. Suddenly the only way that would happen was if this moment didn't end. Hermione needed to prove that she was better than what he had said she was in school. Draco needed to conquer every fantasy that he had of her since puberty.

"Let me get you a drink." Draco said.

Hermione let him lead her over to the bar. With the comfort of a cold beer in her hand, she loosened up. She was finding that she was enjoying her time with Draco.

They started taking shots of tequila. Hermione said something about how she could drink Draco under the table and Draco couldn't back down from the challenge.

"There is no way you could out drink me."

"I've out drank the Weasley twins repeatedly. I've got this in the bag."

"That is impressive. But there is no way you got this."

"Bring it," Hermione stated, arching an eyebrow.

Three shots became six; Draco decided that he would make their game more enjoyable. He put his shot in Hermione's chest. She gave him a smirk that put his own to shame as she took a lemon in her mouth. Draco took the shot and traced his tongue up between her breasts up her neck and to the lemon. With the bar whooping and hollering Hermione laughed.

Draco pulled away with the lemon. Hermione looked up at him. Thinking about nothing but what it would be like to feel his hot sexy naked body on hers was over powering her senses. Or maybe it was all the alcohol that was in her system. She grabbed him by the collar of the shirt she pulled him to her lips.

The tequila and lemon did nothing to hide the natural taste of him. The kiss was more intoxicating than the liquor itself. Cat calls whistled through the bar, and Hermione smiled into Draco's lips.

Draco was surprised to find that he was now attached to Hermione from the mouth. _Now this is amusing._ Dancing, body shots, kissing, if anyone from Hogwarts were to see they wouldn't believe their eyes. He himself was having trouble comprehending the thought.

_Then it spilled over to the parking lot,  
One more tequila then we're falling in love,  
_

"Let's get out of here," Draco whispered in her ear.

Hermione lead the way to the door. Out the door Draco pulled her to him. He pressed her to the outer wall of the bar. He kissed her hungrily. There was no way he could let the night end here. His hands moved under her top. Her skin was soft; he longed to have her. Hermione started tugging at his shirt.

Draco nibbled at her neck and collar bone leaving Hermione's skin screaming for more. Little moans fell from her lips as he explored more of her exposed skin and teased the parts that were covered. She reached her leg up to hug his hip to pull him closer. The bulge that met her made Hermione ache with desire. The logical mind of Hermione Granger was quickly running away from her.

She pushed him away from her. She smirked at him, "Lets find someplace else to continue."

_Don't bite off more than you can chew,  
There's things down here the devil himself wouldn't do,  
Just remember when you let it all go,  
What happens in __Mexico__,  
Stays in __Mexico_


	2. 2

A/N: Sorry it took sooo long to update. I had major writer's block and I was busy with school. hope you like this chapter and it is worth (I hope) of the R rating.

Disclaimer. I own nothing. the song and the charactors are Toby Keith an J.K. Rowling respectivly.

Stays in Mexico Chapter 2

Somehow they managed to make it to Draco's hotel with out having each other along the way. Draco could not understand why tasting Hermione Granger the girl he had tormented for years was so intoxicating. The voice in his head told him that he had wanted this for as long as he has known her. He pushed that thought out of his mind and pressed Hermione onto the back wall of the elevator that they managed to wrestle their way into. Draco impatiently slammed the button for the top floor.

Hermione started tugging at his shirt. She couldn't help but smile into his lips as she ran her hand along the hard softness of his torso. Draco's breathing for the first time that night caught feeling Hermione's perfect hands made contact with his skin. He lifted her up and she wrapped her long legs around him. Hands firmly on her ass he couldn't believe that Bookworm Granger could have such a nice ass.

Draco found the key to the room with out breaking from his current priority. With the door open he pushed her into the room and kicked the door closed. Setting Hermione on the bed he trailed his kisses and bites down her neck. He slowly pulled off her top as he laid her down. Her breasts were perfect. He kissed her collarbone trailed down to her full breast. With one hand he cupped one and to the other he slowly licked around to find her nipple. Sucking and flicking his tongue over the sweet taste of it. Hermione moaned and ran her fingers through his hair. Draco moved down her body leaving kisses on her stomach as he deftly unbuttoned her jeans. He couldn't believe just how beautiful she was. Quickly he removed her shoes to return to take off those jeans that were holding to very thing that he had wanted since puberty.

Hermione took control and force Draco to the bottom. Straddling him, she tore off his shirt and started exploring his body with her mouth. With one hand she undid the belt and button of his pants. Draco kicked off his shoes she eliminated the pants quickly; she took away the boxers with them. She smirked up at him in the best imitation that she could muster and slowly, agonizingly slowly ran her tongue up the vein that ran up his member and then she took the length of him into her mouth.

Groaning he almost let her carry on before he decided that he hadn't waited years to have Hermione just suck his dick. Taking her by the arm he reversed their positions.

Draco plunged into her. He thrusted at her hard, only was getting harder. Hermione arched her back and met every thrust. Her moaning was exhilarating and her nails dug into his shoulders telling him not to stop.

"OHHH GOD!" Draco knew that Hermione was cumming and it was a good timing on his part because so was he, and they finished together. Draco rested inside her as he lowered his head to kiss her again. He was completely intoxicated by Hermione. He pulled out and lay next to her. He pulled her to him.

In the morning Hermione woke up with a start. That had to be a crazy dream due to too much alcohol. As she rolled over and caught sight of a head of blonde hair she just about screamed. Hermione jumped out of the bed. Then she was horrified to realize that she was without her cloths. She tried to find all of her cloths that were slung around the room. Hastily tugging her jeans on, she started cursing herself. The night before was so fuzzy in her mind.

_OH shit he's waking up,_ she panicked as Draco started stirring in the bed. _Where is my shirt? I need to go._

Then the night hit her. Her head started pounding. The man in the bed was Draco Malfoy. Out of all the people in the world, she had slept with him. She needed to find her shirt before she could go. It was draped over a lamp. She snatched the shirt.

"Where are you going," Draco asked as he stretched.

"I gotta go."

"No you don't. You're on vacation."

"I…I…I gotta go."

Draco got up out of bed without covering himself. Hermione couldn't help staring at his perfectly sexy body. "Stay," Draco kissed her neck

_He woke up in the morning and he made a little telephone call,  
To check on his wife and his kids back at home,  
She hopped right in the shower with a heavy heavy mind,  
(spoken) What am I doing?  
He knew it was the first time Hermione had ever crossed that line_

Hermione sighed. She knew that the smart thing was to go. But she couldn't move her feet. "Okay Draco. I need a shower." She walked to the bathroom.

Draco thought about joining her but decided that he had to take care of something first. He took out his mobile phone and called his fiancé back in England. He just about hated the woman but if he didn't call her there would be hell to pay when he got back to England. Her feathers won't be ruffled and there will be no reason for her to even think that he hadn't been faithful in Mexico. He had set up to much for his life to be torn apart with a little fling in Mexico.

"Morning Pansy."

"Draco! I didn't think you would call me, you're on vacation."

"It's business. You know that."

"How is it going down there?"

"Same shit, different continent."

" Oh Draco honey I miss you so much. When are you coming home?"

"Friday."

"Damn it. I gotta go. I'll be late for work. I love you, Draco."

"Me too. Bye."

In the shower, Hermione hung her head letting the hot water massage her neck. She never planned to go to bed with anyone. She loved Ron. They were going to be married in a matter of weeks. Why did she sleep with Draco? Draco had treated her like shit for as long as she had known him.

That was the reason she had done it. She had to prove something to him. She had to show him that she was just like anyone else. She was an equal to him. She had wanted him for a little while in her seventh year. She had instigated just as many arguments with Draco Malfoy as he had with her, and for her it was always a way to let off some the frustrations.

Of course it would just be her luck to run into someone that she had hoped never to see again. Why did she feel it was necessary to prove anything to him? _Wait why are you staying? You can leave. That's what vacation is for. A fling and you never see them again. Right, _Hermione shook her head and turned off the water. She got dressed hurriedly so she could get out of this room and forget about Draco.

When she walked back into the room Draco lounged on the bed in his boxers.

"Want to go out for a swim?"

"I think that I should be going."

"What's a little swim? I bet you work too much. You couldn't have changed much from school."

"What do you care? You had your fun."

"I never said that I cared. And my fun isn't over."

"Go get yourself some other chick to be your sex toy."

"But I have a very good one in my presence right now. It would be too much of a headache to find another one."

"I hardly think it would be hard. You've had girls all over you since school."

Draco smirked his classic smirk at her, "Jealous?"

"You wish."

"Come on, what will one swim hurt?"

"I don't have my bikini with me."

"Then meet me back here in an hour."


End file.
